crafandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Year 0 AGC Summer * A volcanic eruption north-west of Dancing Chrysalis burns an entire island to a crisp. * Shoazoro, the Vulture-King, organises a grand jousting tournament to celebrate 400 years of his rule. He invites competitors from all the realms. * The Grand County of Chrisvania declares war upon Sannr Alfheim, starting The First War of Chrisvanian Aggression. ** The Battle of River Marilla marks the opening of the conflict and ends in a decisive victory to Sannr Alfheim. * The War for the Contested Continent breaks out when Duke Laudethaire the Beloved declares war upon The Legion of Abholos. * Warlord Skarsnik declares that The World's Edge Mountains will remain peaceful until at least Winter of Year 0 AGC. * Sannr Alfheim and Naalthyr sign a Treaty of Alliance, hoping to dominate trade in Enaid Aeron. * Bhonlodar is attacked and conquered by The Elven Realm of Tor Alindril in The Siege of Bhonlodar. Autumn * A volcanic eruption obliterates the jungles of northern Dancing Chrysalis. The goblin strongholds nearby weather the ash-storm. * The World's Edge Mountains and The Eternal Empire of the Vulture-King sign The Dark Pact. * Underboss Craggdar assaults and claims Nahuatl from its Saurian defenders while it is attacked from the other side by Lokin. * The War for the Contested Continent: Duke Laudethaire the Beloved wins a minor victory against The Legion of Abholos in The Battle of the Putrid Plains. * The Empire of Soleir attacks and enslaves the dwarves of Virnduhr. * Duke Markus is repulsed by the defenders of Tlaloc. Winter * The Duchy of Bordelaux, The World's Edge Mountains, and The Eternal Empire of the Vulture-King sign The Triple Alliance. * Duke Harken uncovered Sabzhor's Protective Sphere. * A great tourney to be held in the Duchy of Bordelaux was met by disaster. * The First War of Chrisvanian Aggression: Castle Chrisvania is seized by Narmacil's Army following the Siege of Castle Chrisvania. The Castle is renamed Minas Narmacil. Spring * The Elven Realm of Tor Alindril, The Dread Realm of Naalthyr, and Sannr Alfheim announce The Blood Oath on the Silmarils, a military and economic alliance. Tor Alindril and Naalthyr declare war upon The Grand County of Chrisvania shortly afterward. * The Under Empire claims a new city in the Siege of Tlaloc Year 1 AGC Summer * The Realms of the Blood Oath declare war on The Triple Alliance. The Alliance refer to this as The War of Elven Folly. ** The Realms of the Blood Oath are defeated all along the front with The World's Edge Mountains. The army of Caenith, Queen of Naalthyr is thrown back near Squiggopolis. * The Under-Realm of Clan Grudgemore gathers outside the ancient hold of Monum and captures it from the goblinoid defenders in a bloody siege. * Sannr Alfheim deliver a decisive blow to The Grand County of Chrisvania, with Voloch and his army being destroyed by the sun after a prolonged siege. Autumn * The Triple Alliance declare The War for Middle Meanos on Clan Grudgemore. * The war between the Blood Oath and Triple Alliance continues in Dancing Chrysalis. The Elven Realm of Tor Alindril is beaten back by greenskins and vermin. * The Sulphurous Realm of Muspelheim is wiped from the face of Craxumia during an enormous slave revolt. * A bloody tournament leaves The Great Horde leaderless and it disintegrates. * The Grand County of Chrisvania is delivered a final blow in the war for Charon's Boat. Winter * A particularly cold winter sweeps across Craxumia. The ice sheets in the far north and south expand. * The Eternal Empire of the Vulture-King betrays its allies by breaking The Triple Alliance and joining with the realms of the Blood Oath. * Gorefiend and his horde are beaten back from the walls of Then Darul by the sturdy dwarven defenders.